1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security sealing mechanism mounted on a slide fastener attached to a bag in which to put valuables when staying in hotels, motels, inns and the like places, and an envelope in which to put confidential letters and inter-office messages and which shuttles between branch offices of a certain organization.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention has been contrived in consideration of the difficulties encountered by the security sealing mechanism for slide fasteners disclosed in the Applicant's own Japanese Utility Model Application No. 62-155080. As shown in FIG. 10, this security sealing mechanism comprises a sealing body A attached to one end of a slide fastener, which comprises a pair of fastener tapes, two rows of fastener element rows attached to and along the respective inner longitudinal edges of the tapes and a slider C reciprocatively mounted on the fastener element rows and having a pull tab D pivotally mounted thereon, the sealing body A having on its upper side locking means B for unreleasably or permanently locking thereto a tail portion E extending integrally from the pull tab D so that one can easily see from the outside whether his bag carrying the slide fastener still remains sealed safely or it has been subjected to larceny, pilferage or the like in transit.
However, since, in this security sealing mechanism, the pull tab D itself is releasably joined directly to the slider body, the slider C must be equipped with a specific attachment lug of complicated construction, thus rendering the cost of the slider C the more expensive and rendering the manufacture of the slider C and the assemblage of the pull tab D on the slider C more time-consuming and tedeous.
Furthermore, although the tail portion E of the pull tab D is locked to the locking means B, there is no means whatsoever to support the pull tab body D' itself. And, there is frangible thinned portion F between the tail portion E and the pull tab body D'. Consequently, the tail portion E is liable to be broken off the pull tab body D' under lateral stresses exerted on the pull tab body D'.
Still furthermore, the security sealing mechanism can be reused just by replacing the broken pull tab D with new ones D, which are mass-produced for replacement. In these circumstances, some other person is very likely to unseal the bag by breaking the pull tab D and re-seal it by replacing it with a new pull tab D while the bag is in transit. In this event, the addressee of the bag could not tell whether the bag is unsealed or not, so that there is a problem in security with the conventional sealing mechanism.